User talk:Ishimura Elite
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. DS2117 Says hello My next chapter is up!!!!! ENJOY!!! DS2117 21:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Profile Pictures Thank you for those profile pictures, literally made my day. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 00:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) What's the scouter say about his editing level? IT'S OVER 400!!! Hello there Ishimura Elite! Well I've just achieved over 400 edits!!! That's more than I expected to achieve at this time (as I didn't expect to hit 400 till early April,) and I would like to celebrate with you! I shall be writing a fan-fic, and I would like you to be a character! You can choose from the following: *Necromorph **Slasher **Puker **Spitter **Twitcher **Pregnant **Exploder ***Enhanced Slasher ***Enhanced Twitcher ***Enhanced Exploder *Human **Random survivor **Team member **Marine **Security member **Traitor Please leave me a message about what you would like to be! After that tell me what your condition is: sick, missing limbs, bloody, tired, starved, etc. Also if you're a human what your name, height, weight, etc are! If will post the fan-fic on here. The fan-fic will probably be between 9-16 Chapters and will include a prologue and epilogue (hope I spelled those right!) as well as commentary from the chosen few to be a character (if added by those chosen ones.) Thanks for your time! Squattop 18:42, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Fan-fic Exclusive As one of the characters in my fan-fic, and a seemingly trustable person, I would like to offer you a spot as a member in a secret wikia that has an opening spot for a few members. By coming to this wiki you may: *Read my fan-fic and offer suggestions such as changes, spelling and grammar mistakes, and future comings. *Help support a secret orginization known as AFABB. *Write possible fan-fic ideas *Read other's fan-fic *Help contribute to the wiki and make it ready for the public, and earn possible Adminship However, there are a few rules: *No telling anyone about the wikia without permission *You must delete the link to the wiki on your favorite wiki's on your profile after you join *You must abide by the wiki rules (obviously the same as other wikis) *No pestering people for Adminship, you will be rejected for it if you pester. Instead, we have an Admin "policy" on there (created by yours truely) If you are willing to follow these rules, and the wiki interests you, please contact me on here or you may contact AFN (the Creator) or Ryu (another Admin) and just talk to them about how I invited you to come join us. We have less than 10 members on there as of right now, my guess is 5-6 total, and would love to have another contributer. Just handling Necromorphs, Squattop 20:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) If you were unable to do it in time, tell me an email address that I can contact you on and I'll send it to you via email. Squattop 20:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) What's something ''private ''I can talk to you through and give you the web address? Squattop 19:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I was too lazy to scroll :D XD I'll see if I can send it now. Squattop 20:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Remember to brush your teeth twice a day. 08:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC)